space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Soviet Log 46
Kremlinfiltration / ("Its not Unusual...") Very early the next morning saw the various components of our semi-hastily conceived, (more than 14% of?), a Kremlinfiltration Plan coming together. We formed up with the Soviet Loyalist Squad and the American Hot Shots and proceeded through the sewer tunnels to the secret exit inside the innermost defensive ring of Moscow, (except of course the Kremlin itself). Disguises were Disguised, and our squad moved out into the city to 'commandeer' some Work Trucks. The ones we found at the Works Yard conveniently came with a variety of worker equipment to aid our disguises, so we drove them back to pick up the rest of the group. We split up with two of us with each of the other squads in the 2 trucks and proceeded to the Kremlin. There were not any tragic accidents on the way, and we soon pulled up at the gate, located at the base of the Troitskaya Tower. Paperwork was reviewed, suspicions were assuaged, (Eva doing a masterful job on her Beguiles), and the Guards told us to park the trucks just inside the gate and proceed on foot. We moved down the broad promenade of the Troitskaya Ulitsa between the great Arsenal and the Palace of Congress, and soon came to the Cathedral of the Assumption. Deciding that being the most central of the three Cathedrals it was most likely to see action, we volunteered to take it, and sent the Soviets and the Hot Shots on to the other Cathedrals, (the Cathedral of the Annunciation and the Cathedral of the Archangel). We wished the other squads luck and proceeded inside the church. The first thing we noticed inside were two armored Khramavoi guards just inside the door, (similar to those we fought in the bunker at the Kaali Crater, where we recovered the radiated water from the Eelean cave that would allow Patriarch Alexy to recover and battled the Nazi scum Rauschling and Rosenberg). We presented our Orders, and were soon speaking with the Bishop of the Cathedral. As the rest of us moved to disperse into the building and blend in, Kat tried to beguile her way past the Holy Man's suspicions, but at this point began an epic string of terrible Beguile Rolls that soon led the situation to totally degrade. As the Bishop stormed upstairs to call it in, Rocquette burst into action, literally rocketing across the room and downing the Guard accompanying him with an Armor-Bypassing Called-Shot KO Snap Kick. Kat moved almost as quick taking down another guard that was moving towards Mei over by the alter, simultaneously as Roq Sucker Punch-Jabbed the Bishop, KOing him as well. Mei-Lin followed up by Narcolepsying the last Guard in the immediate vicinity. Eva meanwhile had strategically remained close to the doors, near the 2 Guards at the front, but rolled terrible on Initiative, and was frozen in place helplessly watching the action. Fortunately, the Khramavoi were caught totally off guard, and she managed to take them both out before they could raise the alarm, (although one of them did manage to open the door, and was possibly observed?). We quickly subdued the remaining Guards and tied them all up and gagged them and stowed them out of the way. We found a "Closed for Maintenance" sign in the Washroom and slapped it on the front door, then Lillyanna(?) started the Elder Sign Ritual. Things were pretty quiet for the first hour, then someone rattled the front door! Kat shouted through the door that the Cathedral was closed, and come back later. Whoever it was sounded confused and irritated, but they seemed to leave at least. As the morning dragged on Rocquette busied herself with monitoring the local Coms. About another hour after the door incident, she overheard some chatter about a problem with the Cathedral, and something about sending someone over to check it out. Girding her Beguiloins, Roq intercepted the conversation and managed to convince the functionaries on the on the other end of the line that everything was under control down here all according to orders thanks. We called it there for the night on the hope that we had actually gotten away with it so far. "Its not unusual, to get punched, by anyone..." Rewards 1 Combat Roq 4 Random 2 Bennies (I'm reasonably impressed with the google streetview images) Eva 1 Benny Category:Soviet